Before You Hated
by Bandit Orchid
Summary: Long before Daisuke and Satoshi, Krad and Dark were in love. What ever happened to make Krad hate Dark so much? Smut, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Before You Hated**_

**C H A P T E R O N E **

Where the HELL was that little bitch?! It had been four days! DAYS! How had he possibly lasted four days without any sexual stimulation?! His body was like a nineteen year old's for crying out loud, and they were the horniest things since the invention of the rabbit! Krad growled furiously and wrapped his white trench coat around himself again. He was a well – respected man in this area, and some even dared to bow to him, lowering their human gaze to the muddy streets. He did not need the most enormous erection he had had in years ruining that high standard he had worked so tediously to achieve.

"DAAAARRRRK" He shouted at top volume, his voice strained with desire and utter frustration. That gorgeous phantom thief was getting it slammed up the ass as soon as he was tracked down.

Krad's golden eyes squinted with pain. He would have been sore being that hard for that long in the first place, but these damned tight trousers were going to be the death of him if he did not get relief VERY soon. No, he thought, he had to control himself. This was the year 1890, and men simply had more poise than they did years ago. Of course, Krad thought smugly, I always had the manners and self-restraint of a perfect gentleman. That he did, except for the minor problem that perfect gentlemen of the time fell in love with women, and not their gorgeous brothers.

When he could stand the pain no longer, Krad slipped into an empty alley and ducked into a doorway that was left ajar. He'd relieve himself a little…Just a little. Using one of his enormous white wings to cover the rest of the doorway so he would not be seen, the angel delicately reached into his trousers. From them he produced a hard on that a bit longer than one of his wing feathers, and he could feel the throbbing pain melt into his hand. Jesus, Krad thought, It's usually a bit shorter than a wing feather when I'm hard.

He began by circling his gloved thumb over the swollen, pink head with extreme caution, groaning gently as the pain trickled into pleasure. His ankle length hair draped over his shoulders, and the occasional strands fell from their perches in his coat to tease his erection further, each one receiving a violent shudder in return.

Oh god…Oh…..GOD. An image snuck into Krad's mind, a perfectly detailed picture of Dark, his beloved. The violet haired boy was kneeling, chained to a wall, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed with lust. Krad's erection twitched painfully, and he gasped in agony, slamming his eyes shut. Damn….He'd have to waste this one. His glove covered hand squeezed down his shaft, the silk becoming soaked with pre-cum. He'd have to wash them later. Much later. A large cluster of blond hair fell from his shoulders and traced across the swollen head, which he had just finished stimulating. He shouted as a shudder stormed through his body, nearly shaking him off his feet.

Drawing his hand back to the tip, Krad forced himself to breathe. He pressured down his now nine inch erection with even more force this time, causing his hips to involuntarily buck forward. He could stand this no longer, the pain was returning, and he had to act.

The hand now slid over him with such speed it looked like no more than a flash of white. Krad's hips trembled back and forth, and he went deaf to all sounds but the roaring of blood in the veins of his ears. He was most likely shouting extremely loudly, but no trace of it reached his mind. Then the first wave came.

His slender hips jerked, and a few drops of pure relief slipped between his fingers.

The next was stronger, crashing through him as a stream of white traveled through the air.

The last tsunami left him somehow on his knees, his nose near the trails of thick liquid on the brick wall.

His breath was shallow, his chest heaving. Peeking around his wing, he could see a few curious faces staring at the slightly open door.

Oh, shit.

Krad returned his penis to its rightful place, and darted up the stairs that were on the inside of the door, not caring where they took him.

His image would not be soiled because of his damn desires.


	2. Chapter 2

_**C H A P T E R**_

_** T W O**_

The light was blinding to his strained eyes when he reached the top of the flight of stairs, for he found himself in a sunbath

The light was blinding to his strained eyes when he reached the top of the flight of stairs, for he found himself in a sunbathed sitting room in a house that appeared to belong to a wealthy person or family. He looked about himself, taking in the flowery patterns on an expensive looking chair. There were trinkets displayed around the room, many of them looking as though they were from far away places. Some of them looked to be not of this world at all. Krad took a small step forward, praying that the floor would not creak under his white and gold boots. There was silence as he added weight to the foot he had just placed on the floorboard. Sighing in relief, Krad wandered around the room, touching the belongings only with the hand that housed the clean glove. These things were so beautiful and intricate; A glass elephant from Asia, a wooden flute from South America, and many more lined the walls. Krad approached a very old, yellowed globe of the Earth and tapped Great Britan, the country that he was now standing in.

A high pitched scream and the sound of small feet pattering away as fast as they could carry their owner filled the room. This startled the white angel, and caused the globe to fall off its stand. A child?! Where was his or her mother?! Krad sighed and placed the globe back in its stand, then strode in the direction that the feet had gone. He found himself in the kitchen, standing in front of a tiny girl with brown ringlet hair and teary blue eyes. She screamed again, and to his horror, Krad heard movement on the level above him. "Annalise?!" A shrill voice called from above him. "Annalise? Where are you?!"

Panicked, Krad pulled a feather from his coat and attempted to teleport himself out of the high class living quarters. He had never attempted the teleport spell without a set destination in his mind, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. The kitchen began to fade away, and his bedroom, with its leather furniture and feather covered floor, appeared around him. _Oh good,_ Thought Krad, _if I have no destination it takes me home._ He dropped the magic drained feather, and it fluttered to his feet, landing inaudibly. Dark and Krad shared a home that was the second floor of a building in the core of the city. The first floor was a quaint café where those who lived close by gathered to sip coffee and converse over the latest gossip. The interior, decorated with keepsakes and sentimental items that the pair had found around the world, was busy but not cluttered. Krad shook his head in expected disappointment at the clothes his beloved phantom thief had left on their carpet. He was constantly cleaning up after his brother, and he only pretended to care when the violet haired teen was near.

The door clicked open just as Krad was picking up the black trousers that were strewn across the couch, and the blonde man tensed out of instinct, especially after what had happened earlier that day. A weary and worn looking Dark stepped inside, a wrapped package in his arms. He grinned genuinely when his orchid colored eyes met Krad's golden ones, and he pointed to the package. "Nipped it out of Paris," Dark boasted and unwrapped a beautifully simple statue. "Took me a day to get there, and a day to get back," He added sheepishly, "That what took so long."

Krad admired the artwork for a moment, then turned his attention to Dark. "And you couldn't have warned me before you left?! I was – " Krad was about to say terribly horny, but changed his word selection. "I was worried about you," He murmured instead after a moment, and approached Dark slowly. He laid his gloved hand on the beautiful man's face, but Dark flinched away.

"Ew, Krad! What's on your glove?! It's wet!" Dark complained, rubbing his cheek where the fabric had touched him. Krad's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets, and a crimson blush highlighted his features.

"I…I leaned on my hand against a wet drainage pipe," He lied, his gaze meeting his feet. With an immediate change in attitude to hide his mortification, Krad glared up at Dark. "I can't believe you just left," he growled, "Do you _know_ how horny I was? Do you have any idea how badly I needed you?"

Dark flinched again, and Krad took a forceful step toward him. The blonde grabbed the other's arm and spun him around, pressing him against the wall. "You're lucky I was forced to take care of myself earlier," Krad hissed in Dark's ear. Dark shuddered, and his dominator's hand snaked around to his groin. Krad smirked at the feel of an erection under the thief's leather pants, but his own was still worn out from earlier in the alleyway. "I like you hard," Krad whispered, "And I like you desperate. You'll have no help from me. Finish yourself." With that Krad left the room like a tempest, leaving a frightened but needy Dark behind. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he unbuttoned his breeches to do what Krad had demanded of him.


End file.
